the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/7/2013 *'Submitted by': Orr Tann *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Recapper': Kantaro Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 3 (-3, solo mission) *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Orr Tann 'Mission Profile' Goal: Get to Inari and seal her in himself Story: The Library Mission Recap for length, it was a 9 hour mission. Part 1, Orr decoding: Orr lies awake at night, curious about the book. There is a sandstorm outside. He gives up, and starts trying to decode it, but the text seems to be too ancient or unfinished. He notices that the title is different from the rest of the books dialect though, and is able to translate it to "The truth lies in the sand, along with those chakra who controls it". Orr gears up, and heads out into the storm. After a while of heading towards the library, the storm becomes to intense and he cannot see. The book falls, and when he goes to get it it was flipped open. he picks it up, and feels chakra surge into the book as the storm ceases and all the sand rushes inside of the book, completing the code and making little sand tabs. It flips to the very first page, and congratulates him on the puzzle like it has a mind of it's own. It explains that the first tab is open to him as well as the pages in between, which hints at the location. Part 2, tab 1: The first tab, the book explained, would point orr in the right direction if he threw the sand on the page on the ground. The page before it (right) gave him a hint, which would ultimately mean right in the middle of the earth, fire and wind countries (dust style) in the center of the rain country. When orr gets there finally, there is a shroud of dust in a cylinder, just big enough to fit him. He gets inside, and the book tells him to dismantle himself. Part 3, tab 2: Orr does so, and becomes the size of a dust particle. The shrinking of size makes his chakra much denser and his control better by 3 fold. The book then tells him the second tab is available to him, which serves two purposes. The sand on this page can be a practically unpenatrable surface, and can be controlled to make objects. Orr is told that the cave where Inari lives is 1 mile away, but at his size, it's more like 50. So Orr makes a dome of sand as a barrier, then a canon. He puts himself inside and dust bombs behind himself, making him fly at immense speeds towards the cave. while in the air, 100's of massive flying bugs swarm around himand he uses the sand to fend them off. Many, because they are going so fast and the sand is so strong, get ripped when they collide with it, dying. Orr eventually lands safely by floating, and reaches the entrance to the cave. Part 4, tab 3: The book opens up, and tells orr: the fourth tab is open to you, on that page there is dust rather then sand. Lay it on the ground and it will infuse with any dust jutsu you cast to make it more powerful. Orr puts it down, and a massive spider drops from on top of him. Orr dust bombs the bottom of it, and it shoots back up and forward. When it lands, a leg breaks. It tells him he sees why Inari is impressed and willing to be sealed. It also goes on to explain that his ancestors have guarded the cave in Inari's tests over 1000's of years, and it will do the same. They fight for some time, which involves the spider doing a sonic roll on top of Orr and poison. Orr uses his chains to knock it off of him, and all of it's legs break. He then shoots a dust bomb right at it's face, which explodes sending poison into an arm wound of orr's. Upon his surprise, his other wounds are healed already from the dense chakra. Orr ties a piece of cloth around him to stop the poison from spreading, then heads on to a large door. Part 5, Tab 4: The book flips open and explains he can again make objects with the small amount of sand, to answer puzzling questions to open the massive doors. The first question is: "show me one thing I am the god of", and orr creates a little fox with the sand. He goes through the door, to another. The second one is: "Name any of my kami brothers who influenced the name of a jutsu" and Orr spells out Susano'o with the sand. He moves forward, to the final door. "The key to this door is made of the 3 elements that give you strength" Orr releases the water from his scroll, then uses a lightning tag to ignite it. He mixes the sand in, and it somehow catches fire. He shapes it into a key then uses his mouth to blow air into it. the fire grows larger and the key solidifies. He puts it into the door, and enters Inari's layer. Part 6, Seishin Hosuto: Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune: Inari, who was bigger then Orr even at regular size, now seems to big as big as the kyuubi. Inari congradulates him for passing the trials, and tells him the final tab is open. The final tab are sands that can slow time. Inari explains that he is unlike other spirits and bijuu, she is willing to be sealed, but only by those who are worthy. The last person who was able to be her host was the Prince of Persia, who used the sands of time to defeat her. She restores Orr's chakra back to 355 and tells him to examine the book as a guide. Orr does so, and learns of her abilities, with it's unique one being Dust shroud control. Her chakra can become a violent dust storm around her that she can control as a ranged attack, orr make dense into an area to be a strong shield. It tips off that she's her slowest right before she uses her beam, and the sands don't slow time that much so it's best to use it then. Orr says he is ready, and lays down the book. They commence the fight. The fight is short. She immediately goes in for a beam and right then Orr uses the monkey symbol. Time is slowed a bit, and he casts all 8 chains from his body. he super charges a dust bomb at the end of each, and his hands. He fires all of them at Inari's mouth. The explode violently on her face, and backfire her beam on her. She is defeated, and Orr goes from 355 chakra to 20. He walks over to Inari, and uses the last of his chakra to seal her. The cloth falls off as the poison begins to spread through Orr's body. Part 7, Kantaro saves the day: Orr wakes up in Kantaro's arms and he's carried on a road. His vision is blurry, and he can barely comprehend anything. Kantaro greets him as Orr realizes something off: his arm is missing, which kantaro removed to keep him alive. He freaks out, then goes unconscious once again. The next he wakes up, he's in a hospital bed. Kantaro says if he needs anything to come over on a note on the side table, along with a bill for 1000 ryo for reattaching his limb, and a goodie bag of 3 qp and 3000 ryo. Category:Mission